Fleeting
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Namun sedetik kemudian, Suho dan Lay meregang nyawa karena tembakan peluru yang berhasil menembus kepala mereka, dalam cinta yang abadi. SULAY Fanfiction. Hasil request. DLDR, RnR please


.

.

.

**Fleeting**

.

.

.

Cast : Suho-Lay

Genre : Molla ._.

Rated : I dunno '-'

Disclaimer : FF ini murni milik saya. Cast ciptahan Tuhan YME, saya cuma pinjam

.

.

.

Summary : Namun sedetik kemudian, Suho dan Lay meregang nyawa karena tembakan peluru yang berhasil menembus kepala mereka, ─dalam cinta yang abadi.

.

.

.

HEY PLAGIATOR! GO TO THE HELL PLEASE!

SiDer, wanna _review_ my fanfic now? .

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

* * *

.

"─_Bersandarlah di bahuku_

_Tidurlah dalam pangkuanku_

_Bermimpilah dalam dekapku_

_Aku akan menjadi seorang _guardian_ untukmu_

_Aku akan menjadi benteng beton untukmu_

_Aku akan menjadi matahari untukmu_

_Dan itu semua hanya karena satu alasan,_

**_aku mencintaimu…_**

_Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu_

_Kemarin, sekarang, dan selamanya akan begitu"_

_~Kim'Suho' Joonmyun, lelakimu~_

.

* * *

.

Remang, pengap, dingin… Lay tidak suka semua itu, tapi sayangnya ia berada didalamnya. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui celah tembok yang sedikit retak dan mengelilinginya. Pantas saja ia hampir tidak bisa melihat dan bernafas, ventilasinya minim sekali. Bagi Lay, tempat ini sama saja seperti neraka. Tapi setidaknya neraka ini lebih baik dari pada neraka lain diluar sana. _Neraka…_

Lay mengernyit, seseorang meremas lembut tangannya yang dingin. Bukan seseorang, sesemalaikat mungkin? Huh, pemilihan kata yang aneh. Tunggu, kalau ada malaikat disampingnya, ia harus menganggap tempat ini surga 'kan? Baiklah, Lay memusatkan 'imajinasi'nya. _Ini surga… Ini surga…_

"Lay," panggil malaikat disampingnya, namanya Suho.

"Ya?"

Remasan di tangannya makin kuat. "Kau tidak takut?"

Lay menggeleng. Sebenarnya ia sedikit tidak yakin bahwa Suho bisa melihatnya. "Aku tidak takut."

"Kenapa?"

Ia tersenyum lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Karena Tuhan sudah mengirimkan seorang malaikat untuk menjagaku sekarang."

Lay tak melihatnya, tapi ia yakin Suho tersenyum sekarang. Malaikat itu terlalu banyak tersenyum, untung tidak ada yang namanya malaikat gila.

"Kau terlalu memuji," ujar Suho. "Aku ini hanya manusia biasa."

Lay membalasnya dengan tawa pelan. "_Oh Dear,_ sudah berapa kali kubilang? Kau itu malaikat untukku."

Suho meramas tangan Lay lagi. "Karena suaraku?"

Lay menoleh kearah Suho, tangan kanannya yang bebas meraba ruang (yang terlihat) kosong di samping kirinya untuk mencari wajah Suho. Saat sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari, jemarinya bergerak ke pipi Suho dan mengusapnya lembut. "Semua yang ada pada dirimu terlalu sempurna untuk dikatakan sebagai standar manusia."

Suho terkikik, "Kecuali tinggiku yang dibawah rata-rata."

Lay memajukan bibisnya kesal, Lay sudah terlalu bosan dengan Suho yang selalu minder karena tinggi badannya. "Itu tidak penting."

"Lalu, apa yang penting?"

Pipi Lay memerah tiba-tiba, untung saja ruangan ini gelap. "Yang penting kau milikku," ujarnya malu-malu.

Suho tersenyum lagi dibalik gelap, ia merangkul pundak Lay dan mencium tangan yang ia genggam daritadi. "Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu."

Lay tertawa pelan lagi. Terlalu anggun untuk seorang pria.

"Lay," panggil Suho lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Lay menggeleng.

"Hey, jawab aku! Kau lapar?"

"Tidak, Suho. Memangnya kenapa?"

Suho menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya yang kaku. "Aku lapar."

"Apa kita perlu keluar?" tanya Lay.

Suho menoleh, "Tidak. Tapi aku akan setuju jika aku keluar mencari bahan makanan sendiri."

Lay mengerutkan alisnya, "Kalau begitu aku tidak setuju. Aku kabur dari rumah orang tuaku demi menjadi kekasihmu dan sekarang kau ingin meninggalkanku disini sendirian? Dalam kegelapan seperti ini?"

Suho mendengus, "Cuma beberapa menit, Lay. Kau berbicara seperti itu seolah-olah aku akan pergi mencari pria lain."

Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, "Mungkin saja kau bertemu pria lain yang lebih baik dariku."

Suho mengusap punggung tangan Lay dengan ibu jarinya, "Kalau menurutmu aku memang malaikat, berarti aku akan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Hal terbaik itu sudah ada bersamaku saat ini. Lihatlah, aku menggenggam tangannya!"

Lay tersenyum dikulum. Suho itu perayu hebat, ditengah perang seperti ini ia bahkan masih bisa merayu.

"Jadi, kau mengijinkanku 'kan?"

Lay menggeleng. "Tidak," ujarnya tegas. "Makan saja bibirku kalau kau lapar."

Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jangan memancing singa yang kelaparan, Lay."

"_Shénme?"─apa? _tanya Lay sambil sedikit berteriak. "Kau bilang bibirku manis 'kan? Manis itu mengandung karbohidrat!"

Suho mendecakkan lidah, memang susah jika kau berbicara asupan nutrisi dengan dokter ahli gizi. Suho memang lapar. Lapar perut, bukan lapar nafsu. "Bilang saja kau ingin dicium."

"Tidak."

"Oke, kau bukan ingin dicium, tapi ingin disentuh bibirnya oleh bibirku."

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau." Lay benar-benar kesal karena Suho selalu menuduhnya ingin dicium duluan, dari dulu.

Lay merasa tangannya diusap lagi, dan dagunya ditarik kesamping. Ia bisa melihat bola mata Suho sekarang. "Berikan aku cukup karbohidrat sampai besok, _okay_?"

Lay mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata gelap itu, "Aku tidak punya makanan, kau tahu."

Dengan cepat Suho mengecup bibir Lay, sangat singkat. "Bibirmu…" Suho mengecupnya lagi, "Kau punya banyak cadangannya di bibirmu. Iya 'kan?"

Lay tertawa, "Jangan menggodaku."

"Kau menggodaku lebih dulu," jawab Suho lalu ikut tertawa dan kembali menyendenkan punggungnya ke tembok. "Tapi aku tidak bohong saat kubilang bibirmu manis, Lay."

"Bodoh, tentu saja," ucap Lay lalu ia tertawa lagi.

Setelah itu hening kembali. Mereka berdua sudah dalam keadaan seperti sejak pagi buta. Lagipula mereka juga tidak tahu sekarang sudah sore atau masih siang diluar sana.

**_DUARRR!_**

Suara itu lagi, getaran itu lagi.

Suho secara refleks memeluk Lay yang ada disampingnya. Ia mendekatkan wajah Lay ke dadanya yang berkeringat. Suho tahu ia bau ─mengingat ia belum mandi dari kemarin, tapi sebagai kekasih Lay, hanya dadanya-lah tempat teraman untuk melindungi Lay saat ini.

Sebuah bom pasti meledak disekitar gedung tua tertutup yang mereka tempati sekarang, setidaknya dalam radius 200 meter dari tempat ini. Suho mendengus, ia marah pada pemerintahan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara yang saling berperang saudara hanya karena keegoisan para pemimpinnya. Walaupun Korea Utara menyatakan berbagai alasan agar bisa menyerang Korea Selatan, sebagai ahli politik, Suho tau alasan sebenarnya. Korea Utara _iri_ akan kerjasama Korea Selatan dengan Amerika Serikat tentang Sandi Operasi Khusus[SPO].

"Harusnya kau tidak menyusulku ke Seoul," ucap Suho pada Lay sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Suho merasa Lay menggeleng, lalu tangan Lay ikut merangkak naik ke dadanya. "Aku ingin bersamamu, Suho. Aku tidak peduli orang tuaku menentang hubungan kita."

Suho tersenyum getir, "Tapi kau pergi ke Seoul saat kota ini hampir hancur karena perang. Harusnya kau mementingkan nyawamu."

**_DUARRR!_**

Ledakan lagi.

"Kau adalah nyawaku," Lay melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Suho, "Jadi biarkan aku bersamamu."

Menjijikkan! Suho ingin menangis sekarang. Mana harga dirinya sebagai pria? Mana harga dirinya sebagai _seme_ Lay? "Aku mencintaimu, Lay…"

_"Wǒ yě…"─_aku juga.

"Harusnya kau bilang '_Wǒ ài nǐ'_."

Lay mendongak mencari manik hitam Suho, "Memang apa bedanya?"

Suho tersenyum, "Kau kira tulisan _Wǒ yě _dan _Wǒ ài nǐ_itu sama? Artinya saja berbeda."

Lay mengerutkan alisnya, namun saat ia sudah mengerti, ia langsung terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah… Jun Ma Hao, _wǒ ài nǐ._"

"Kenapa jadi memanggilku Jun Ma Hao? Jangan bertingkah seperti pacar teraniaya-nya Kris itu."

Bibir Lay mengerutcut, "Bagaimanapun, Tao itu adikku. Lagipula julukan Tao padamu itu juga lucu."

**_DOR! DOR! DOR!_**

Bukan suara ledakan, kali ini suara peluru. Mata Suho bahkan bisa melihat bahwa tembok disebelah kanannya tertembus oleh salah satu peluru tersebut. Nyawanya ada di ujung tanduk.

"Suho…" Lay memanggilnya penuh nada ketakutan.

Suho melirik ke arah Lay, lalu mengusap rambutnya. "Ya, sayang?"

Slay mempererat pelukannya, "Aku takut."

Suho terkekeh, "Apa kubilang, harusnya kau tidak ke Seoul."

"Ayolah Suho, berhenti menyalahkanku karena aku datang ke Seoul. Aku 'kan hanya ingin menemuimu!" jawab Lay kesal.

"Suho terkekeh lagi, kali ini lebih singkat. "Baiklah. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak merasa takut?"

Lay mendongak, kali ini ia yang _nakal_ dan mengecup bibir Suho. "Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku."

Suho tersenyum, "Lagu apa?"

"Apa saja. Suaramu membuatku merasa tenang."

Suho berpikir sejenak, lagu apa yang cocok disuasana seperti ini tapi tidak membuat Lay takut? Setelah Suho menemukan jawabannya, ia tersenyum dan mulai bernyanyi.

.

_Suara langkah yang tersesat menghilang  
Digantikan oleh nyala api  
Dari lagu sebuah doa  
Api yang akan terus menyala_

_Warna bola mata yang bagaikan malam  
Sewarna dengan hitamnya langit yang bening  
Mungkin karena aku terlalu sering  
Mencari dan memandangi langit_

_Peta yang diantarkan sangat tepat  
Membawa tubuhku entah ke mana  
Agar tidak terlantar di dunia yang terlalu cepat ini  
Perdengarkanlah hanya satu nama itu padaku_

_Aku ingin bersamamu sampai akhir  
Tak ada lagi keinginan selain itu  
Hanya di sini lah aku bisa bernafas  
Akan kulindungi walau harus ditukar dengan apa pun_

_._

**_DUARRR!_**

Bom lagi, bom lagi.

Suho tetap bernyanyi sambil mengelus rambut Lay. Ia tidak boleh berhenti, ia tidak boleh berhenti membuat Lay merasa tenang. Ia akan terus bernyanyi.

.

_Ayo pergi ke kaki pelangi  
Suatu saat nanti menuju tempat tanpa seorang pun di sana_

_Kuberikan sayap pada hatiku  
Kukatakan larilah kemana pun  
Hatiku mengusap air mataku  
Mengatakan jangan kabur kemana pun_

_Hujan keadilan yang mencapai jiwaku  
Makhluk yang tak dapat terbang di atas rawa  
Kebebasan yang kutemukan di tengah suatu jalan  
Tak kan kulepaskan dan kubawa kemana pun_

_Berteriaklah saat takut  
Kuberitahu bahwa aku di sampingmu  
Berpelukan dengan tubuh yang gemetar  
Katakan bahwa kita tidak sendirian_

_Tidak apa kalau tidak bisa tertawa seperti hari itu lagi  
Karena bukankah aku masih hidup dalam tubuh ini?_

_Tidak perlu mengumbar janji  
Karena 'akhir' bisa mengunjungi dalam sekejap  
Nama yang kau ajarkan saat berkata kau di sini  
Akan terus kupanggil berapa kali pun agar 'akhir' tak datang_

**.**

**DOR! DOR! DOR!**

**DUARRR!**

**DOR!**

Suara itu saling sahut-menyahut bagai nyanyian jangkrik dimalah hari.

Suara itu saling bergantian berbunyi bagai dialog dalam radio lawas yang rusak.

Suara itu menggema dibelakang mereka bagai iringan musik bagi nyanyian merdu Suho.

Suho tetap teguh menyanyi. Menyanyi untuk pujaan hati yang ingin ia lindungi. Air matanya sudah ada di ujung, Lay malah sudah terisak daritadi.

.

_Terpilih di dunia yang terlalu luas ini  
Perdengarkanlah hanya satu nama itu padaku_

_Aku ingin bersamamu sampai akhir  
Tak ada lagi keinginan selain itu  
Hanya di sini lah aku bisa bernafas  
Akan kulindungi walau harus ditukar dengan apa pun_

_Berteriaklah saat takut  
Kuberitahu bahwa aku di sampingmu  
Sampai akhir aku ingin bersamamu  
Tak ada lagi keinginan selain itu_

_Ayo pergi ke kaki pelangi  
Selalu bersama dan jangan berpisah  
Tidak apa kalau tidak bisa tertawa seperti hari itu lagi  
Suatu saat nanti menuju tempat tanpa seorang pun di sana_

_Tempat tanpa seorang pun di sana_

_Suara langkah yang tersesat menghilang  
Digantikan oleh nyala api  
Dari lagu sebuah doa  
Api yang akan terus menyala_

_Api yang bersinar tujuh warna_

[Indonesian Lyrics "Bump of Chiken" – Zero]

.

Lagu selesai.

Pintu tempat persembunyian mereka terbuka. Suho menelan air ludahnya sendiri yang terasa pahit secara susah payah. Terlihat tiga orang berseragam tentara ─yang jelas bukan tentara Korea Selatan─ di ambang pintu tengah mengacungkan ujung pistol dan senapan ke arah kepalanya dan kepala Lay. Hal itu membuat Suho semakin mempererat pelukannya pada leher Lay.

"Cepat pergi dari negara ini atau akan kubunuh kalian semua!" ujar salah satu tentara itu dengan logat Korea Utaranya yang khas.

"Tidak!" teriak Lay, membuat Suho sedikit tercengang. "Aku tidak mau kembali ke orang tuaku!"

"Lay…" panggil Suho dengan suara seraknya.

"Apa, Suho? Apa?" teriak Lay lagi sambil menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Suho dan meluruskan pandangannya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Suho, ia menangis semakin keras. "Kau cinta padaku 'kan? Kau rela mati bersamaku 'kan? Jangan biarkan orang tuaku memisahkan kita, Suho," ringiknya.

Tangis Suho pecah, air matanya mengalir deras bagai air bah yang datang tiba-tiba. "Aku mencintaimu Lay…. Aku mencintaimu."

"Dasar penggemar telenovela," ujar tentara tadi.

"Bunuh saja, mereka tak berguna," kata tentara yang lain.

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ini akan menarik," balas tentara yang berada di tengah.

Lay menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Suho. Aku beruntung memilikimu."

Suho memeluk Lay lagi, masih menangis. "Aku mencintaimu Lay. Aku mencintaimu…"

Bibir Lay yang sebelumnya berada di antara leher dan bahu Suho merangkak naik untuk mencari bibir sang kekasih, kekasihnya yang sebelumnya mengomel ingin diberi karbohidrat. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, biarlah Lay 'menuntaskan kewajiban terakhirnya'.

Awalnya hanya ciuman yang hangat, lembut, penuh perasaan dan tanpa nafsu. Lalu semakin panas, semakin mencari lebih.

"─_Saranghae,_ Zhang Yi Xing."

"─_Wǒ ài nǐ,_ Kim Joon Myun."

Mereka tersenyum.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Suho dan Lay meregang nyawa karena tembakan peluru yang berhasil menembus kepala mereka, ─dalam cinta yang abadi.

.

* * *

.

"─_Ku 'kan bersandar di bahumu_

_Ku 'kan tidur di pangkuanmu_

_Ku 'kan bermimpi dalam dekapmu_

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi seorang _guardian_ untukku_

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi benteng beton untukku_

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi matahari untukku_

_Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kuberikan untuk membalas semua itu,_

**_Kuserahkan cinta dan hidupku padamu…_**

_Kau tahu aku juga mencintaimu_

_Kemarin, sekarang, dan selamanya akan begitu"_

_~Zhang 'Lay' Yi Xing, separuh hatimu~_

_p.s : Suho, Kau memang tak memberiku akhir bahagia_

_Tapi terima kasih untuk keabadian yang kau tawarkan_

* * *

**END**

* * *

****Finally! EXO COMEBACK .

Errr... SAYA LANGSUNG KLEPEK-KLEPEK SATA TAO+KRIS Q.Q

Apalagi pas ada screencaptnya Kai yang rambutnya digimbal(?) gitu OuO

YANG EXOSTAN MANA SUARANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~

Geurae WOLF naega WOLF! Awoooooooo *tereak tereak*

.

.

Oh ya, well, maaf FF kali ini gak maksimal .-. Kesannya alur maksa banget wkwkwk... Maaf ya~ Authornya lagi sibuk /sok sibuk/ Sibuk fangirling sama membasmi plagiator *angel smirk*

Untuk review, SANGAT SAYA TUNGGU :) :3

Kalau situ sama2 author, ataupun reader yg punya hati pasti bisa review dong :3 Walaupun cuma sekedar "Terima kasih untuk FFnya" itu sudah buat saya seneng kok :)

Oh ya doain ntar NEW saya bagus ya '-' Biar bisa masuk SMA 5 Sby hehehe...

Sekali lagi maaf kalo cerita gak bagus, terlalu aneh, dan banyak typo.

EXOstan! Angkat tangan~

Semoga enjoy di FF ini... Selamat menikmati karya EXO selanjutnya yang bakal rilis 30 Mei 2013 ^^

.

.

XOXO

**Jonanda Taw**


End file.
